


Killer Love

by teenageneerdowell



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, FrUK, Hetalia, M/M, Not A Happy Ending, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 12:56:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7172639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenageneerdowell/pseuds/teenageneerdowell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Bloody i-idiot listen to me,” Blood began pooling from underneath him and from his lips dribbled a trickle of blood, “I won’t be alive by the time you come back so please just stay here with me.” Arthur begged the other as tears began forming in his tired eyes.<br/>“Of course my Prince, anything you wish for.” Francis said quietly as he himself began to feel tears at the corner of his eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Killer Love

Prince Arthur of the United Kingdom settled down in his rather comfortable bed. He had been tired out by the day’s activities which included his brother’s coronation and having to greet peasants, nobles, and royals from around the world. His clothes had started to get itchy around the first thirty minutes of listening to the priest and he immediately regretted wearing his most royally appropriate clothing.  
He reached over to the bed stand where his cup of tea rested. The strong smell of Early Grey filled his nostrils in a pleasant manner. Only his butler knew how he exactly liked it. With a pinch of honey. His butler, Francis Bonnefoy, was somewhere from France and he preferred everything to be perfect. It was quite ironic that he hired a Frenchmen since he didn’t particularly like the French. However Francis had a certain charm and personality that the short-tempered Brit found attractive. Not to mention that his butler had handsome physical traits. Truth be told he was quite smitten with the blonde.  
Arthur chuckled bitterly. He would never be allowed to choose his spouse. His brother, the newly crowned king, would be choosing the person he were to marry to “benefit” the kingdom. More like make him miserable as he would choose someone who Arthur would fine distasteful and obnoxious. His brother already had someone in mind as he mentioned over dinner last week. Alfred F. Jones from the Americas. He was attractive but an obnoxious little shit as he liked to say.  
‘Thinking about things won’t help’, He thought to himself and let himself be pulled into sleep’s spell. He didn’t notice the way the door softly creaked as it was open by a certain blue-eyed Butler. And he sure as hell didn’t notice the object that suspiciously looked like a knife being held behind the Butler’s back.  
The blonde walked forward taking quiet steps towards the sleeping royal not wanting to disturb the sleeping male. He subconsciously admired the prince’s soft features as he took a step closer.  
Francis brushed his hand lightly on the cool cheeks of his prince. Soft snores escaped the prince and he couldn’t help but chuckle at how cute he was. He was sure that if he voiced that thought to Arthur he would most likely be supporting a black eye for a week. 

“Mon dieu, why did that bastard have to choose me to do this?!”  
Francis slid his hands through his hair. He had been sent by Arthur’s brother to kill the youngest Kirkland. Deep down he knew why Allister had chosen him. He was closer to the Englishman. They were best friends. And Allister knew that it would hurt Arthur to know his closest friend had ended his life. He was to stab the boy and dump him in the Atlantic Ocean for no one to ever see him again.  
Francis didn’t notice that his previous statement had been heard by the Brit and he was awakened.  
“Francis? What the bloody hell are you doing here at this hour?” Arthur said in between yawns not noticing the knife in his hand or the way the Frenchmen seemed conflicted. It was too dark for him to see anything below his torso and his face was hidden by his hair.  
“Frog?” He asked quietly noticing his friend hadn’t responded to his previous question. Francis’ blue eyes met with Arthur’s green eyes and Arthur nearly flinched at how unusually grave his faced was. “F-francis you frog, I’m serious what’s going on?” he stuttered out sitting up.  
“My prince, please forgive me!” Francis choked out in between tears before bringing the knife out. Arthur’s eyes widened in shock as the knife came into contact with his abdomen. He sat there as Francis sobbed. The knife had pierced his skin but only slightly. As if the Frenchmen couldn’t find it in his heart to end his life.  
“I’m terribly sorry my prince, I can’t do it! Your brother sent me here to end your life but I cannot! Forgive me!” Francis sobbed into the Prince’s lap after dropping the knife. Arthur got over the initial shock of almost being killed by the male he considered his greatest friend. He knew his brother was plotting in killing him, it was just a matter of time.  
“Francis, love, it’s alright,” he softly promised as he brought the other’s face up holding him by the cheeks and wiping his tears. Francis looked to the Prince as his cries turned into soft sniffles. Oh how sympathetic was his Prince! Because of this and many more other things had he fallen in love with the royal.  
“But how can you possibly forgive me, my Prince?” Francis asked quietly and in guilt. He had almost killed his beloved and here he was forgiving him.  
“Because if I am to be killed I would prefer for it to happen by the person I love most.” Arthur whispered as he gave the Frenchmen a small sad smile.  
“B-but my Prince, I am but a servant! How could you love me? I almost ended your life! Do you not feel anger at I?” Francis stood up as he stared at the grave looking boy.  
“Francis, you are my best friend and love I could never feel much anger at thee.” Arthur replied standing up. He was a few inches shorter then Francis and had to tilt his head up to look him in the eyes.  
“My dear Arthur why would you confess your love at the worst timing? You should’ve told me sooner so we could have escaped! We can still go! To my land in France! Just the two of us.” Francis grasped the blonde’s hands, mind filling with possibilities of leaving the Kingdom.  
“Francis you and I both know that my brother would stop at nothing to rid me of this world. And I cannot bear the thought of you dying because of me. I would love nothing more than to run away with you,” The prince reached down to grab the knife. He placed it in Francis hands. “Do what you must and know that it was my choice.” Arthur smiled up at the shocked expression of his love.  
Francis gently placed his lips on Arthur’s, a soft kiss as an apology to his Prince. Arthur was surprised and responded to the kiss. He tightened his grip on Francis’ hands and before the Frenchmen knew what was happening, Arthur shoved the knife into his stomach. He let out a pained gasped as the knife pierced his body for the second time, but this time he knew it was fatal.  
He had placed the knife on a spot where he knew it would cause fatal internal bleeding. Arthur’s knees buckled underneath him as his legs could no longer support him.  
“My Prince! My love what have you done to yourself!? ” Francis held onto the other as he had almost fallen. Francis proceeded to lay Arthur on the bed, setting a pillow under his head. “Arthur you idiot! Mon dieu I need something to stop the bleeding!” Just as he was about to run out of the room a weak hand grasped his arm. Francis turned to face his Prince, holding his hand with his own.  
“Bloody i-idiot listen to me,” Blood began pooling from underneath him and from his lips dribbled a trickle of blood, “I won’t be alive by the time you come back so please just stay here with me.” Arthur begged the other as tears began forming in his tired eyes.  
“Of course my Prince, anything you wish for.” Francis said quietly as he himself began to feel tears at the corner of his eyes.  
Arthur smiled and lifted a hand to the other’s cheek. “I love you frog.” He confessed once again.  
“Je t’aime aussi mon amour.” Francis whispered as he leaned into the cooling hand resting on his cheek.  
Arthur’s eyes brightened once more then dulled as his life left him and his hand fell limp onto the bed. Francis felt his heart shatter as his Prince passed away and so did his will to live.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
